The Malfoy's Diaries
by AFewWords
Summary: "Mon regard fut attiré par un relief étrange près du livre que je venais de saisir. Je m'approchais donc. Était-ce une brèche ? On aurait dit une minuscule porte. Qu'y-avait-il derrière ?" Quatre cahiers. Quatre générations. Quatre individus fondamentalement différents. Mais un seul nom de famille, et bien souvent c'était la seule chose qu'on retenait d'eux.
1. Prologue

_**Scorpius**_

 _31 Août 2017_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une bien surprenante découverte.

Je suis finalement très content que Papa m'ait offert ce cahier, car je vais pouvoir consigner cette petite aventure quelque part - je ne sais pas encore si je dois en parler à Papa, j'hésite, j'avoue que j'ai assez peur de me faire réprimander.

Je déteste quand Papa me réprimande, ça n'arrive pas souvent, et il n'est jamais vraiment méchant, il ne crie pas. Il a juste cet air fermé sur le visage, et je suis si habitué à le voir expressif avec moi que j'ai toujours peur qu'il soit si déçu par mon comportement qu'il décide d'arrêter de m'aimer. Je lui ai confié cette hantise, une fois, et son visage s'est immédiatement adouci et il m'a dit que j'étais son fils et que jamais il ne me détesterait. Enfin, il ne l'a pas vraiment dit de cette façon. Il a dit "Scorp, voyons. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es mon fils." Il a dit ça comme si cela était une réponse suffisante. Et ça l'était, en y réfléchissant, parce que je savais ce que ça voulait dire. C'était une manière de me rassurer, une façon de me dire qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Je sens toujours son affection dans l'intonation qu'il a quand il m'appelle Scorp. A l'ordinaire, il ne m'appelle Scorpius ou Fils. Quand il m'appelle Scorp, il me sourit avec ses yeux. Ceux auxquels les miens ressemblent tant, sans être véritablement identiques.

Et quand il a cette lueur, je le jure, on dirait que Papa est transformé. Il irradie. Je suis vraiment fier de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur lui, je suis incroyablement fier qu'il soit mon père - je ris légèrement en écrivant cela, parce que c'est moi qui sonne très paternel, en vérité. Je suis le père de mon père, ha !

Mais revenons à ce dont je parlais originellement.

J'étais - comme d'habitude ces derniers temps - dans la bibliothèque familiale. En effet, demain est un grand jour. Je fais mon entrée à Poudlard - c'est d'ailleurs pour célébrer cela que Papa m'a offert ce cahier, il est bleu marine avec écrit dessus mon nom "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" en grandes lettres cursives et dorées. Il est superbe - et j'ai passé mon été à apprendre ce que Papa voulait bien me laisser étudier, afin d'en savoir le plus possible. Quand je lui demande d'autres livres, je l'entends souvent marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble à "Merlin, j'ai engendré un Granger au masculin". Je me demande bien qui est Granger, mais je préfère ne pas lui poser la question.

J'essaye de ne pas trop lui en demander sur son passé. Il a toujours un regard triste quand il en parle, et cela me peine de le voir ainsi, lui qui est si fier et maître de lui-même.

Je venais donc de terminer un livre qu'il m'avait conseillé - pour éviter que je ne lise des choses inappropriées, il m'a fait une longue liste de références avec des livres à mon niveau et surtout évoquant des sorts légalement autorisés - et je décidais d'en prendre un autre. Mon regard fut attiré par un relief étrange près du livre que je venais de saisir. Je m'approchais donc. Était-ce une brèche ? On aurait dit une minuscule porte. Qu'y-avait-il derrière ? Je soulevais donc ce morceau de bois et y mis une main. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose, plusieurs choses même, et elles étaient épaisses. Je reconnus au toucher qu'il y avait du cuir, à cause de la sensation particulière associée à cette matière. Je sortis l'un après l'autre chacun des éléments cachés là.

Un, deux... Trois objets au total.

Tous des cahiers, très semblables au mien.

Le premier était d'une couleur pourpre et dessus était écrit en noir "Abraxas Melchior Malfoy". Le deuxième était lui blanc, et on y avait gravé dessus en gris "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Le dernier, enfin, était d'un vert profond avec écrit dessus en argent "Draco Lucius Malfoy".

Celui de mon père... Je tenais dans mes mains l'histoire de ma famille, mais j'avais surtout accès à une partie de mon père qu'il ne montrera peut-être jamais.

C'est pourquoi je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler. Si je lui dis, il voudra sûrement me les confisquer. Si je ne lui dis, lire ceci sera comme violer son intimité. Ce sera comme le trahir. Et si jamais il l'apprend, cette fois-ci, peut-être arrêtera-t-il définitivement de m'aimer.

J'ai peur mais je sens que je dois courir ce risque. Je crois qu'il y a des choses que je dois savoir, mais dont il voudra absolument me protéger parce qu'il m'estime trop jeune, trop innocent. Il a probablement raison. C'est pourquoi je ne le lirais pas maintenant. Peut-être attendrais-je l'année prochaine. Peut-être même plus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai bien l'intention d'emmener ces précieuses reliques avec moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Première Partie**_

 _ **Celui-Qui-Voulait-Être-Un-Roi**_

 **《** **L'ambition détruit son hôte** **》** **Le Talmud**

L'histoire d'un homme si obsédé par la réussite que cet échec constant qui le suivait et dont il n'était pas conscient a fini par le rendre fou.

 _ **° 1**_

 _ **Abraxas**_ __ __

 _3 Novembre 1941_

Moi, Abraxas Melchior Malfoy, ai décidé d'écrire dans ce journal mes souvenirs afin d'en faire mes mémoires. Je veux laisser une trace pour tout ce que je vais vivre, tout ce que je m'apprête à faire, ne soit pas oublié. A quoi bon vivre si personne ne connaît ni se souvient de tout ce que vous avez accompli ? A quoi bon vivre si votre existence ne laisse aucune impression derrière elle, si votre passage sur Terre est quelque chose dont le monde entier se moque complètement ? Cela me paraît bien inutile. Je veux relater mes futures réussites et même mes déceptions et mes échecs dans ce cahier, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Père de me l'offrir pour me récompenser de mon comportement exemplaire. Il a accédé à ma demande et a déclaré qu'il était bon pour moi d'avoir de tels objectifs. "L'ambition a toujours été une de nos vertues", a-t-il ensuite ajouté, "Ainsi, les projets que j'ai pour toi sont moins grandioses que ceux que tu t'es imaginé, c'est bien, ce sera donc plus aisé pour toi de combler mes attentes."

Je n'ai certes que 9 ans mais je sais déjà ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Assurer la prospérité de mon nom et mon épanouissement personnel. Comme Père. Mieux que lui, même.

Père est un modèle pour moi. En vérité, il devrait être un modèle pour tous. Après tout, c'est un Malfoy.

Notre famille est l'une des plus anciennes, mais aussi l'une des avisées et donc l'une des plus riches - même si je pourrais dire qu'elle est assurément LA plus influente sur tous les points, mais cela serait un manque cruel de courtoisie. Un Malfoy est censé avoir un tact irréprochable. Cela est un atout nécessaire, une qualité essentielle pour maintenir son pouvoir : nos relations avec les plus médiocres que nous doivent être cordiales, car si tous les inférieurs s'alliaient, ils pourraient bien former une équipe puissante et être des adversaires redoutables.

Père a les idées que lui a inculquées son propre-père, il est lui aussi contre le Code International du Secret Magique. Les sorciers ne devraient pas avoir à se cacher. Et les Moldus devraient être punis pour leurs actes barbares à notre égard.

Père dit souvent que les Moldus sont sauvages même entre eux, ils ont peur de tout et n'importe quoi, ils sont effrayés et détestent tout ce qui est différent d'eux. La paix est donc certainement un mensonge.

D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, le monde sorcier serait actuellement agité par une guerre. De grande envergure. Tout cela parce qu'ils sont incapables d'accepter les croyances, les principes et les origines des uns et des autres. Tuer ce qu'on appelle des Juifs ? Des Tziganes ? Pourquoi faire ? Il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée d'un sorcier anglais ou français ou autres d'attaquer un sorcier africain ou irakien à cause de leurs lieux de naissance ou leurs cultures. Chaque pays a une pratique de la magie différente, et jamais nous ne voudrions en imposer une universelle. La magie est faite pour être pleine de diversité.

C'est pourquoi les Moldus sont insupportables et incontrôlables. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour les exterminer, ou au moins les contrôler.

Père m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait un homme très puissant, du nom de Grindelwald, qui partageait cette opinion sur les Moldus et qui souhaite changer les choses au Ministère. Père lui a apparemment déjà parlé, et il m'a dit que quand le temps sera venu, il nous présentera.

 _21 Décembre 1943_

Le temps est venu. Ce soir, je rencontre Grindelwald.

C'est fait. Je l'ai vu. Je crois que l'événement le plus marquant de cette année, voire de ma vie. Bien plus que mon entrée à Poudlard il y a maintenant quelques mois. Que voulez-vous que l'on dise sur ma rentrée ? Tout s'est passé de façon si prévisible. Je suis arrivé et tout est allé très bien. Un long discours, une chanson puis j'étais réparti à Serpentard. Ce à quoi je m'attendais fortement. Rien d'extraordinaire. Et ensuite, c'était fini. Rien d'autre à ajouter. On s'habitue vite à Poudlard.

Mais ça... C'était inattendu. Enfin quelque chose de plus... Stimulant. Passionnant. Imprévisible.

Père n'a pas eu besoin de me demander et d'inventer un prétexte, puisque ce sont les vacances d'hiver. Ce qui est tant mieux.

A la nuit tombée, nous avons pris un Portoloin et sommes arrivés devant un manoir majestueux. Très semblable au nôtre. Des personnes vêtues de noir nous ont accueillis, et nous ont conduis à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un nous attendait dans le grand salon, et il était de dos, regardant l'extérieur par sa fenêtre.

"Cher Monsieur" a dit Père, "je vous présente mon fils, Abraxas."

Il s'est tourné, sa cape a suivi son mouvement et j'ai vu son visage. C'était un homme, assez grand. Il avait des traits à la fois fins et durs, des traits fermes. Une mâchoire plutôt carrée. Il était blond, et dans ses yeux bleus se trouvait un regard extrêmement pénétrant. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi petit. J'avais l'air insignifiant devant ce regard, moi, un Malfoy. Incroyable.

Il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'assurance incommensurables, il n'avait peur de rien. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait même pas peur de la mort. Il avait l'air d'avoir légèrement dépassé la soixantaine, mais étant sorcier, il ne paraissait absolument pas vieux.

"Ton fils", a-t-il dit avec une voix pensive, "Il est très jeune..."

Père avait l'air de s'attendre à cette remarque.

"Oui", a-t-il répondu immédiatement, "mais je tenais à ce qu'il vous voit. Je veux assurer le soutien qu'il vous portera dans les années futures".

"Je vois." Je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment le cas.

Grindelwald s'est approché et m'a regardé de plus près.

"Mon garçon", fit-il sur un ton sérieux, "comprends-tu réellement ce que je veux faire ?"

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, pour être honnête je redoutais de dire une imbécilité.

"Vous souhaitez changer les lois", ai-je murmuré.

Il eut un sourire étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était... Attendri.

"Cela va beaucoup plus loin. Je ne veux pas seulement changer les lois. Je veux éradiquer ce qui nous effraie. Utiliser toutes les formes de magie, montrer aux sorciers qu'ils n'ont pas avoir peur de telle ou telle magie. La magie nous appartient. Nous devrions pleinement nous en servir. Je ne veux plus avoir peur ni de la mort - je veux la maîtriser - ni des Moldus. Surtout pas des Moldus. Je veux guider les sorciers vers un monde où ils n'ont pas peur."

A cet instant, j'ai su. J'ai su ce que je voulais être. Mes idées étaient encore plus précises qu'auparavant. Moi aussi je veux être celui qui montre le chemin.


End file.
